At Gwanghwamun
by QyNo
Summary: [ONESHOOT/SONGFICT] Mark yang terluka akan perpisahannya dengan sang kekasih. [NCT Fanfic / GS! / Mark x Jaemin / MarkMin! broken / angst]


**SONGFICT**

 **At Gwanghwamun**

 ** _NCT Fanfic_**

.

.

.

 _How was your day?_

 _There's still a little bit of summer left_

Baju putih berlogo merk terkenal yang dipadukan jeans sebatas lutut membuat Mark begitu _stylist._

Mendudukan diri dibangku yang telah disediakan, Mark melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya seraya mendengus.

"Hariku buruk, seperti biasanya"

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanyanya pada angin yang bertiup lembut dengan awan hitam yang mulai berkumpul.

"Musim panas akan segera berlalu. Digantikan dengan musim yang entah mengapa membuatku takut"

 _For some reason, I had a tiring day_

"Beberapa hari kebelakang, aku memiliki banyak kesulitan. Tentu saja karena mu dan tanpa hadirnya dirimu"

Manik hitam legam yang menawan ia sembunyikan dibalik kelopak. Kenangan tentang wanita itu berputar begitu saja.

 _When the leaves changed color on the side of the road of Gwanghwamun_

 _Thar was when I finally lifted my head_

Musim gugur tahun lalu, Mark banyak menghabiskan waktunya didaerah ini. Melihat dedaunan yang berubah warna dan terjatuh oleh terpaan angin.

Saat itu juga pertama kalinya Mark berani mengangkat kepala, menatap wanita manis dihadapannya dengan tekad kuat.

 _We used to shine so bright together, but now we are strangers_

Senyum cerah yang selalu ia lihat kini tidak lagi ditujukan padanya. Senyum wanita yang menyukai green tea itu kini telah ditujukan pada seseorang yang lebih baik dari Mark.

Rasanya begitu sakit kala berpapasan dengan wanita yang dulu selalu menempeli dirinya itu kini layaknya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

 _In your arms, the world was mine, goodbye to those childish days_

Membayangkannya saja membuat Mark ingin menangis, menyesali banyak kesalahannya. Melepaskan wanita bermarga Na yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

 _Today, like a fool, I am standing at this spot_

Tetesan air mengenai wajah Mark yang tengah mendongkak. Membuka mata dan menatap langit yang kian menggelap tanpa ada niatan pergi mencari tempat meneduh.

 _Getting wet in the rain, waiting for you, who won't come_

Layaknya orang bodoh, lelaki berusia dua puluh lima itu tertawa dengan keras. Membiarkan tubuh lelahnya diguyur tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras. Menunggunya? Sampai Mark tak sadarkan diripun wanita itu takkan pernah datang.

 _I was happy_

"Aku bahagia" bisiknya.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu yang begitu bahagia dengannya yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku"

 _At the memories of holding hands and walking together, I look back, In case you are standing there_

Meski sulit, Mark selalu mencoba melupakan saat dimana ia dan wanita yang ia panggil Nana berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Menoleh kearah belakang, Mark begitu mengharapkan kehadiran wanitanya tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

 _At that place, I get to know_

Mark selalu tersenyum miris kala menyadari apa yang salah.

 _How I'm slowly changing every day, in the far days ahead, just smile for me_

Banyak yang berubah dari dirinya yang membuat Mark seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dirinya terlalu sibuk mencari jati dirinya hingga menghiraukan kehidupan sosialnya. Termasuk mengabaikan kekasih cantiknya yang tidak pernah protes maupun mengeluh padanya.

 _I was happy_

Bangkit dari posisi duduk, Mark melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit lapang.

 _I look back once again at this road in Gwanghwamun, in case you are standing there._

Menatap jalanan Gwanghwamun dengan nanar, Mark masih berharap Jaemin berdiri disana, mengucapkan beberapa kata untuknya. Juga berpamitan pada wanita yang telah berhasil mematahkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

 **Balik lagi bawa songfict hehehehe**

 **Tolong dimaklum jika kurang nge-feel**

 **Coretan tengah malem ya begini sih hehehe**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkan**

 **Thanks very 감사**

 **ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

 _Bgr, sept 6 '17_

 _01.20 a.m_


End file.
